


Technicolour Beat

by Demon_Hades



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Homesick, M/M, hunk is hungry lance is homesick, probably every hance fic every but whatevs, soft of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Hades/pseuds/Demon_Hades
Summary: Sometimes late at night you just need someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Let loose your glow_   
>  _Come settle down, settle down_
> 
> _And I feel life for the very first time_  
> [Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8fmOciEY8U) _in my arms and the sun in my eyes_  
>  _I feel safe in the 5am light_  
>  _You carry my fears as the heavens set fire_

_grrrooooowowoooh_

"I know, I know, jeez I'm going."

This always happened. 

No matter how much green goo he had for supper, Hunk would wake up in the middle of the night, hungry for food again. His stomach made a point of growling at him angrily, demanding more of that weird space food. He didn't understand how his stomach even liked that stuff; after so many years of delicious earth food you'd think his stomach would be angry about the goo, but no, of course not, it always had to wake him in the middle of the night and yell for food. It wasn't even the middle of the night, more like very early morning, couldn't it wait a couple hours until breakfast?! Of course not! By Earth time I was about 5am, but by space time who knew what time it really was. It was still dark, everyone else was asleep, except him and his hungry black hole in his belly.

Or at least that's what he thought.

He yawned as he padded through the empty hallways, his bed blanket wrapped around him like a loose burrito. His mind was fuzzy as he stumbled around; this place was hard enough to navigate with light and everyone else to follow, by himself in the dark he always got lost. By now he should know where the cafeteria area was, but he made a wrong turn somewhere and who knows where he is now.

The fear of getting lost in the maze of hallways keeps in over the fear of not getting food and started to overtake his hunger. What if he got lost? What if the others couldn't find him! What if- oh, the chart room, he knew where that was, he was okay.

Wait a sec, the glowy hologram thingies were on.

Stopping in the doorway he peeked his head in. Countless technicolour holograms exploded in the room, stars and planets glittering before his eyes. Honestly this was more beautiful than he could ever imagine. Up in the sky while in the lion it was kind of scary, the vast emptiness of the stars and space, but here, with his feet on the ground, surrounded my glowing lights, it was sort of pretty.

But the stars didn't just turn on by their own, did they?

Hunk slowly crept in the room more, his curiosity taking the best of him. Part of him was wondering who would be up this late, and who would turn on the stars. Another part of him was terrified it was an intruder or a ghost-like virus like last time.

He was surprised to see Lance sitting on the floor, crossed legged and looking up at the stars surrounding the room.

Huh, usually he saw Lance sleeping in, he never thought he’d see him up so late. Though, maybe this was the reason he slept in so long. Did he always stay up late like this?

Hunk tiptoed closer to his team mate. He tried to be at least quiet, and not startle Lance, but stealth was never his strong suit. He managed to find the only incline in the floor, and proceeded to trip over himself, stumbling and letting go of a yelp as he steadied himself. Needless to say, Lance turned to him, wide eyed.

“Hunk?” He asked, seemingly snapped out of his daze. He blinked a couple times, and looked around for a moment to remember where he was and what he was doing.

“Sorry.” Hunk sheepishly shuffled closer. “What are you doing?”

Lance had made a move to stand up, but as Hunk came and sat down beside him, he settled down on the floor again. He was being uncharacteristically quiet. He glanced back small glowing orbs that floated around their heads. “Oh, you know,” he said, “a paladin as amazing as me should learn the land you know? I’m memorizing the map. It’d impress the Princess, right?” It was supposed to be a joke, more banter from the comic relief Lance. But his usual jovial tone was absent, along with his smile.

Hunk frowned. “You don’t need to pretend with me.” He could tell something was bothering Lance, but of course he was trying to put up a front. His façade said that everything was fine, but Hunk knew him better than that.

Lance stayed silent after that. Hunk watched him, as Lance watched the thousands of glittering lights. 

Each star probably had at least one planet, and there were countless stars. This wasn’t even all that the map had to offer either. Endless. Space was just so vast, they couldn’t possible comprehend it. They’ve only known Earth, life beyond that was out of their grasp. Or it used to be.

“I wonder if one of these is Earth.” Lance suddenly spoke up, his voice quiet.

Ah, so that’s what it was.

With a soft sigh, Hunk turned to him, grabbed the edges of his blanket he wrapped his arms around Lance, trapping him in a protective swaddle. Lance didn’t protest. He too sighed and accepted the embrace, leaning into his squishy friend.

“You’re a good hugger.” Lance mumbled, his face pressed against Hunk’s chest, his eyes tightly shut. He didn’t want to see the distance between the stars any longer, he didn’t want to think about the distance between himself and his family, and all that he has known on Earth. So, so far away. He was homesick. Hunk knew that he was too, he couldn’t hide it. 

“Yeah,” was all Hunk said, as he tightened his hold on him. Protective, and caring. He knew Lance needed a moment, so he allowed he and himself to just enjoy the moment peace. They don’t often get time like this to just be together. Alone. So, they stayed there for a while, the glowing lights casting shimmering colours that danced through Lance’s hair. Hunk nuzzled against him, a soft hum resonating from his chest. It was warm, the blanket wrapped around them both protected them from the outside world. It was just them.

Lance snuggled closer, and closed his eyes. He could hear Hunk’s heart, beating softly and calmly against his ear. Beating for the both of them. He knew that heart cared for him, and for some reason Hunk loved him. He knew he did; Hunk couldn’t say it with words directly—he was too shy for that—but it was expressed, just through different means. Kissed, gentle touches, warm embraces late at night. The gentle touch caressing his back, that strong heart lulling him to sleep.

_Beat._

Hunk always had this uncanny ability to make him feel better.

They may be far from Earth, on an alien planet, and faced with a terrible enemy; but he realised that he wasn’t as far from home as he thought.

Home was right here; strong arms holding his smaller frame.

_Beat._

_Beat._

He could hear his home; the heart beat, the soft breathing, the gently sighs and cooing.

He felt safe here.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://demon-of-ikebukuro.tumblr.com/post/153552069468/hunklance-technicolor-beat-oh-wonder) for the lovely [Moth~](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingisland/pseuds/flyingisland)


End file.
